Flight for Freedom
by Smythy
Summary: A Sneasel and his Nidoran-f friend attempt to escape from an evil organization and something else, something a lot more sinister. A fair bit of gore and language. R&R please. One-shot...for now.


**Yay, I'm alive.**

**I've been working on the idea for this fic for a while, but only recently decided to write it.**

**I have a few ideas on how to branch this of into a full fic, but for now I'm gonna leave it as a One-shot. **

* * *

Some people see death as the end, the only way to rid yourself of the woes of the world. Due to this fact people rush towards it, intent of descending into the Abyss. Other people see death as a mid-way point between Reality and the Afterlife. While some people, like myself, see it as the beginning of a new life, and, as such, the spiral never ends.

Now you may ask yourself why I brought this up. It's to explain that death isn't the worst thing that can happen to your body and that although many people think it is, there are far more excruciatingly painful things, both physically and mentally. You could be raped, bullied, kicked around, have a loved one die before your very eyes, and loose all hope in humanity as a whole. The list is endless, but imagine experiencing all of them over and over, to have someone dig around in your consciousness, your one last safe haven from the world, and subject you to them again, when you thought you had dealt with those problems. To breach the barriers of your psyche is barbaric and inhumane and no entity every created should have that kind of power...

* * *

In the void time means nothing, just useless figures to the punisher's obligations. They bind themselves together, an unbreakable barrier of nothingness. The void cant be described as anything other than vast emptiness. Not white emptiness, or black, simply empty.

**"Okay, one more memory. I'm tired so after this I think we'll call it a night"** A bored, drawling voice rang out of nowhere, reverberating around me and stinging my ears. All of a sudden one of the most painful memories I've ever experienced came flooding back, unclear at first, but it soon came into focus, sharp as a picture:

_Two Weavile's were tending to a small campfire under the shade of a snow coated fir tree, which stood solemnly among the vast snowy landscape of Route 217 (Why humans name places with numbers is beyond me). The larger of the two Weavile's had bigger ear feathers, indicating that it was a male, and the smaller one was a female._

_I trudged over, my feet occasionally sinking into the snow causing me to stop and pull myself out. My mother looked up as I approached and smiled kindly at me. "Good morning son, you're just in time for lunch" 'Lunch' consisted of three Oran Berries, one for each of us. Food was scarce enough in this area, but after being kicked from our pack, it was the best we manged to scavenge._

_We ate slowly, savoring every last measly morsel of our meal. When we were all finished, we sat back, our stomach's still grumbling. None of us complained, we were thankful for what we got._

_"Well I think we should move on from this area tomorrow morning, there may be food somewhere else." My father said gruffly._

_"Are you sure thats a goo..." Bang! My mother was cut short by the bullet protruding from her skull. She gurgled once and keeled over, dead. Blood slowly dribbled down from the bullet wound, and a small amount of blood seeped out through her lips which where cringed into a look of pain._

_"Holy Shit, MOVE!" My farther screamed as he hurtled towards me. Another bang and my father fell limply on top of me, knocking me over. A perfectly straight puncture cut through his head from temple to temple, blood pouring out from each hole. Bits of his brain straggled down his side in sinewy tendons._

_I stayed there, trapped under my dead fathers carcass for a while, tears rolling freely down my furry cheeks. I gently rolled the corpse off me and shakily pushed myself up into a kneeling position. My stomach got the best of me and I wretched, before falling onto my side and silently whimpering. The full realization of what just happened hit me like a crashing waterfall and I found myself screaming every obscenity I can think of at all the legendaries, both known and unknown._

_"Fuck mate, I told you to injure them and prevent them from running away, not to kill 'em" A males voice rang out behind me and I spun around to face the mysterious speaker. Two men were walking towards me. One had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes, the kind that look like they're boring themselves into your soul. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a trench coat. Underneath the trench coat was a t-shirt that read:__Its only Rock N' Roll, but I like it.__He walked with an air that he was in his own world. Strung across his back was a sniper rifle._

_The other man was the complete opposite of the spiky haired Stones fan. He had jet-black hair that was styled in a comb-over and he walked with an air of dignified grace. He was wearing a tight nicked suit and trousers. Unlike the other man, he was completely focus on the scene. He hardly blinked._

_Upon seeing the rifle anger previously dormant blazed inside me. All I wanted to do was to cut those two up into little pieces and dance around on their remains. I pushed myself up and ran at them in a zigzag motion. When I was a few feet away I lunged, my claws bared, ready to tear out the throat of the blond asshole that shot my parents. He slowly turned to face me. I was going to do it, I was going to kill him. I suddenly stopped my claws inches from his bare throat, his mouth open in a comical O. All time had frozen, and I just hung there._

**"Right, thats it, I'm turning in"**The two men suddenly blinked out of existence and the laboratory came flooding back to sight. It was a large, grey, rectangular shaped room with wallpaper peeling off of the walls. Man, I hate that machine. Rumour has it that they stole one of the Pokemon healing machines from a Pokemon centre, and reversed its properties. The normal machine would let you relive your happiest moments in your life, which, for some reason have amazing healing powers. This machine does the exact opposite.

Across from me, sitting behind a complicated looking machine was a balding, bespectacled man. He was randomly pressing buttons and soon enough, a pokeball popped out of the machine. My pokeball. The one I was in right now.

Being in a pokeball is a strange out of body experience. Your physical form is trapped inside while your consciousness is aloud to wander around your trainer. It's how a lot of Pokemon know what to do the second they are released on to the battlefield.

The bespectacled man picked up the pokeball and headed out the door (also grey). He continued down a long winding corridor before finally coming to a halt outside big black door. A plaque hung over it that said Pokemon Storing Area. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Rows upon rows of cages of varying sizes stood motionless against the wall. Gleaming eyes peered out of the corners of some cages, while others held shadowy figures asleep or dead.

We finally stopped at my cage, a measly thing, at the very far end of the room. The man released from the ball and stuffed me into the cage. He immediately locked it afterwards. I was too tired from the emotional beating I had taken to even try and resist. He soon scurried away, like a Poochyena with its tail between its legs.

"Wow, they caught you already?" asked an unseen, female voice from the cell beside me. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood right now, and she would only aggravate me to breaking point. "They normally give your escape attempts what, a five minute head start?" A small pink Nidoran shuffled clumsily into the beacon of light cast down by the small light bulb suspended just a few yards away by a straggly looking cord. She plunked down next to the borderline of bars between our two cages and started to scratch furiously behind her left ear.

"Oh no, I did escape" I replied sarcastically " I'm currently running through a lush green expanse of land while a male Nidoran sprints beside me, making snide comments when he should really mind his own fucking business." Now she normally looses it when I call her a male because of her colouring, and this time was no different. Her cheeks went a dark shade of violet and her little button nose started to twitch. She then proceeded to call me every name under the sun and threatened that once we were free she would personally rip out my throat and drink my blood. When she calmed down I felt a little better, but not entirely.

"So, you done?" She nodded "Good, but you forgot to call me a asshole, surprisingly." Her nose started to twitch again, and I was hoping she'd start yelling at me again, but she burst out laughing and wouldn't stop until I poked her lightly with one of my claws in the foreleg, just enough to draw blood. She yelped and jumped a few feet in the air (pretty amazing considering her size) and hit the top of her cage. She fell down on her stomach and, much to my delight, she commenced calling me names again. When she finished this time, I felt a lot better.

"So, what do you think we should..." She was cut short by a shrill high-pitched scream from one of the floors above us. It wasn't the kind of scream you'd hear when someone drops something like a plate on the ground and the shards of glass fly everywhere. It was a blood-curdling scream that petrified you to the spot, preventing you from moving, even if you wanted to. It was the scream of someone literally being scared to death.

"Time to go." I muttered before drawing my claws out in front of me like blades. I slashed at the bars holding me, and then the ones holding the still petrified Nidoran. This seemed to bring her back to life as she looked around at me, startled.

"You could do that the whole time?" She asked, perplexed. I scratched the back of my head shiftily and nodded. "Well why didn't you?" she was demanding now, and we didn't have time.

"All you need to know is it wasn't the right time. Plus I needed something from this place." She looked at me inquisitively, as if she was only seeing me for the first time. "Look, it doesn't matter, but it does matter that we get out of here." She blinked twice before shaking her head and nodding. We sprinted down the room, while I Ice-beamed as many locks as I could, enabling the other trapped Pokemon to then free themselves. Occasionally someone would scream upstairs, but that would only make us pick up the pace a bit.

We reached the door and I blasted it open with a Shadow claw. A small trickle of Pokemon were beginning to follow us, most of them looking around nervously. We carried on through the doorway and turned a corner, towards a flight of stairs. The labs and Pokemon storage rooms were on the basement level, while the way out was obviously on the ground level. We hurried up the stairs, two at a time and emerged onto a glorious looking main hall. It wasn't too big, but it was finely decorated. A receptionist was slumped across her desk. Blood was flowing freely from, what looked like, every part of her body.

I hurried over to her and rolled her off her desk, onto the floor. She made a soft 'thunk' against the ceramic tiles. Her whole body was covered in tiny pinpricks and, for some reason; smoke was gently drifting off her. When I say, she was covered in pinpricks; I mean she was actually COVERED in pinpricks. Blood was flowing from underneath the sleeve of her shirt, but there were no marks on the piece of clothing. I rolled it up quickly. Her arm was also covered in the little pinpricks.

_"Well thats odd"_I thought while backing away from the body. I ran towards the front doors, picking up Nidoran on the way. Most of the Pokemon had already scurried their way up from the labs and out the doors, but there were still a few stragglers left. A scream behind me told me we had to get out of here fast. I put on a burst of speed and flung myself through the glass doors. They completely smashed, causing the shards to fling out in every direction. We were save, for now.

"Okay" Nidoran panted. She was shivering uncontrollably and sweat was pumping off her. " What now?" I put her down on the ground and stared into her eyes.

"Now? Now we run"

And we ran.

"That was kinda cheesy, wasn't it?" she inquired.

"...Shut up!"

* * *

'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud.

Those were the sounds I can remember of that day. The sound of someone sprinting, that's what they are. The sound of feet continuously hitting the ground, and of short, raspy breathes escaping the lungs. At least, they were the only sounds I heard…

'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud.

…For a while…

'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud.

…I had hoped they would be the only sounds I would hear…

'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud. 'Pant.' Thud.

…But life can be a bitch sometimes, and today, life decided it would fuck with me.

Tall ominous trees whizzed past us as we sprinted through the dark, dank forest, occasionally leaping over a fallen log or branch. The trees were so tightly packed together, that if the sun hadn't gone down an hour ago, it would be blocked out. We ducked under an overhanging shrub-like thing and emerge into a vast clearing. The moon hung directly over the clearing, and as such, the trees cast no shadow. I kneeled down and closed my eyes, resting for a while to regain my breath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, they're gaining, and fast" We spun around, my concealed claws extending rapidly out of my paws, Nidoran's poisonous barbs excreted the smallest bit of poison (sound more 'erotic' than it really is). The thing I had mistaken for Shrub was actually a Wormadam. I let my claws sink back into their sheaths, but not fully.

This 'Shrub' could as likely be an enemy as it could a friend.

"Thanks, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"You cant" I slowly allowed my claws to slink out "but I'm the only option you've got." She hurried on, her eyes fixated on my claws. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I was born in this forest. I not only evolved in it, I evolved into it. I can feel the slightest brush against a trees trunk in a mile radius."

"Wait" Nidoran stated "I've heard of Wormadam evolving to adapt to adapt to their surrounding area, but never of one evolving into that area. What gives?" The Wormadam sighed before answering.

"Lets just say my previous trainer got a little 'excited' and got me stuck to this tree. I couldn't be removed without getting myself killed, so the bastard released me. I've been living here for the past 7 years."

"Well, thanks for that little bit of disturbing info but were are we supposed to go, this forest seems endless." I exclaimed.

"There's a small mountain a little while away from here," The shrub Pokemon gestured (as best as she could) towards the left of me "Caves pot mark the base of it, you could wait it out in there until morning."

"Thanks, we'll be on my way" We dashed off towards the mountain and soon enough, we arrived at the base of it. It's not a large mountain, the bottom of it barely stretches a fifth of a mile across, but it'd do. We circumnavigated our way around it until we come to a slight crevice hidden behind a boulder, almost impossible to see from the outside, unless you know what to look for.

"Perfect" I mumbled before slipping into it. Nidoran followed soon after. Being a Dark Pokemon, it didn't bother me that it was pitch black, I could see perfectly. The cave had a low, overhanging ceiling and wet, slimy walls. Small stalagmites and stalactites were beginning to form at the back of the cave. A Machop was sleeping against one of the stalagmites, its toned chest rising and falling slowly as it breathed.

A walked over to (him? her? It's kind of hard to discern so I'll call it an it!) it and picked it up, making sure my claws were in theirs sheaths and that I didn't wake it. It wasn't much bigger than me, so I didn't have any problems carrying it. It curled up in my arms, and I would of called anything else that did that cute if I didn't hate the fighting type so much. Comes with the weakness to it

I slid through the crack in the wall and walked out into the brisk night air. I walked over to a bush (making sure it was actually a bush) and laid the Machop down on the grass next to it.

"Sorry mate, but I'm going to guess I need that cave more than you do," I whispered before hurrying back into the cave.

"What were you doing out there?" Nidoran asked blindly stumbling towards me. She didn't have night vision like I did, so I imagined it was a little harder for to make her way around the cave. I picked her up and carried her to the back of the cavern, before laying her down beside a small stalagmite. She curled up into a ball.

"Just scouting the area, you know, to make sure we weren't followed." So what, I lied. Sometimes, lying is easier than the truth, and this was one of those times. She nodded and drifted of into sleep.

I laid myself down against one of the cave walls and closed my eyes. Exhaustion quickly overcame me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"…And then she moans 'Oh, I want you now Gary' and being the gentleman that I am, I took her right there and then in the back of her boy friends car." The voice drifted in through the crevice in the wall, slightly muffled and I lazily cracked my eyes open. Flashlight beams bounced against the walls as they wavered in and out of sight. I pushed myself up onto my feet and gingerly eyed the entrance of the cave. They were human voices, I was sure of it. I lazily shuffled over to Nidoran an shook her violently. Her eyes snapped open and she stared daggers at me. She was about to scream at me but I put my finger over her mouth and gestured to the entrance. She understood immediately.

"Awesome man, high-five!" the crack of the two humans hands awakened me from my reverie and we dashed to the crevice, my hind paws hushed. I peeked my head out and looked around. Two men clad in gold and silver (WTF) outfits were walking casually around the mountain occasionally shining their flashlights at its base. They were silhouetted slightly against the moon and their suits were so shiny, they actually hurt my over sensitive eyes.

"_If this is all they're sending after me, there's little chance I'll be recaptured." _Just as that thought ran through my head, a blinding light flashed behind me, sending a pair of eerie shadows sprawling across the ground. We spun around and I drew my paws up as my claws shot out of them. A group of humans, all dressed in the same fucking shiny suits were running towards me. A couple of them were drawing red and white spheres from their pockets. My eyes bulged at the sight of them as I grabbed Nidoran and retreated into a corner, letting the shadows consume me.

We disappeared completely and reappeared on the branch of a tall tree, overlooking the idiotic humans.

Faint attack fucking rocks.

"Everybody spread out, it can't of gone far." This human was different looking than the rest of them; his whole suit was silver as was his hair. The grunts nodded and set off in two separate searching parties, one party heading left and the other one heading right.I sighed from relief.

"We should be fine up here." I whispered. Nidoran just nodded, to scared she'd give us away if she talked.

Five minutes past before another voice broke the silence.

"Sir, I've found something." A grunt came running over, a sleeping Machop in his hands. God that thing could sleep through a thunderstorm.

"Excellent work boy." The different looking human exclaimed before throwing one of the red and white spheres of death at the Pokemon. The red light consumed it and the Machop didn't come back out. "I'll be sure to include this in your report, but get back out there and find the other one.

"Yes Sir!" the grunt replied before he hurried off into the darkness.

Minutes seemed to crawl by and I hardly dared to breath, for fear of being recaptured. All the while, the silver haired man stood there silently gazing at the stars.

"That was my son you basterd." A voice yelled from behind me. I spun around and my face connected with the palm of some shadowy figure before I was blasted off of the branch and plummeted to the ground, landing a foot away from the silver haired man. Quadruple weakness to fighting type moves fucking sucks. I tried to move but I couldn't. Great, I was paralysed too! Nidoran soon followed, landing a few feet away, barely hidden in the shadows. She gingerly pushed her self and looked at me. She winked.

It took a while for the shiny suit man to realise I was there, but when he finally decided he had seen all the sky had to offer him he looked down. His face lit up with excitement as he unclipped a Poké ball from his waist and waltzed (Sorry, but I cant describe it any other way. It was like someone shoved a pole up his ass and he was finding it difficult to walk) over to me.

"Oh you are going to be in a world of pain when we're through with you" he snarled before throwing the Poké ball at me.

* * *

**See what I mean; I left a few cliff-hangers just in case I actually decide to write this as a full story.**

**Although I didn't say it, the main character's a Sneasel. Makes it feel like he's an enigma.**

**Yes, its a shiny Nidoran-F**

**That conversation between the two grunts with the flashlights is an actual conversation I overheard while I was in Town the other day.**

**Who is this mysterious being that caused the main character to escape? Why didn't he escape before? And has he been caught?**

**Hmmmmm... ;)**


End file.
